Story Time with the Thompson Sisters!
by Gold-Bunni-123
Summary: Liz and Patty tell a fluffy romance story while almost everyone is around. SURPRISE AT THE END! Slight KiMa. One-Shot! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Comedy and KIMA in this story! YAY! If you don't like KidxMaka, THEN DON'T READ! ONE-SHOT! ENJOY~**

DISCLAIMER-  
Blair~ Gold-Bunni-123 does not own Soul Eater or any of its characters! NYA~!

Soul~ I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER YOU PERVERTED CAT!

At Maka and Soul's apartment…

"Can we tell the story tonight, PLEEEAAASSEE?" Liz and Patty said in unison.

Kid and Maka were at the library. The rest of the group was at Maka and Soul's apartment, and Liz and Patty wanted to tell a story instead of playing truth or dare this time.

Black*Star stood on the couch with his finger pointed to the sky,  
"ONLY IF I AM THE BIGGEST STAR DURING THE WHOLE STORY!"

"Please sit down Black*Star.." Tsubaki had to go through this every day now because of Black*Star's over inflating ego.

"Don't worry Black*Star, your one of the stars." Liz then turned to her sister Patty.

"Yeah, I even gave you a pet giraffe in the story!" Patty picked up her stuffed giraffe that she brought with her. She disfigured its neck.

Soul just stared. "Can we start already? Waiting is so uncool." The scythe was filled with impatience.

Patty put down the poorly disfigured giraffe. "Ok sis, let's start!"

**Story…**

It was a lovely day outside. All was good in all three kingdoms. One was the kingdom of death, where it was still peaceful and quiet but the prince, Death the Kid would be required to kill a different criminal every day. This kingdom was the strongest.

The second kingdom was the kingdom of stars. Ruled by Black*Star, and his pet giraffe, this kingdom was very large. Many statues were scattered all over the land, still admired by every day passers. This kingdom was the largest.

The third and final kingdom was the kingdom of music. The prince, Soul Evans, was indeed one of the best musicians in the land. Yet he was the cruelest. Even though the name of the kingdom sounded graceful, but the kingdom itself was a disgrace. If someone would prove to be better than him, he would have that person beheaded. That is what happened to his brother. This kingdom was the cruelest.

**Back to reality…**

"Hey, why am I the cruel one?" Soul demanded to know.

"Dunno, just felt it was right" Liz answered.

"YAHOO! I'M THE LARGEST OF ALL THE KINGDOMS!" Black*Star quickly popped up from his seat.

Tsubaki sighed, "Please sit down Black*Star…"

**Story again…**

All three kingdoms were in a war right now. The war was about the lovely maiden who belonged to neither of the three kingdoms.

Her name was Maka. All three princes' had asked her to be theirs, yet she never answered any of them. Therefore they started a war. The maiden already knew which kingdom she wanted to win the war.

Her father disapproved two of the three princes, all except Death. He was a gentleman, he was strong, and he was respectful. The first impression he made when he met Spirit was an amazing first impression.

The other two princes' were snobbish and rude with no respect at all. They were morons in the eyes of Maka's father. He could come up with so many names for them. Idiots, imbecils, morons, freaks, snobs, weirdoes, creeps, garbage bags, airheads, deadbeats, jerks, loudmouths, brats, there was no end.

Maka looked at her father and tugged at his sleeve, "Father, may we go see the death prince?"

She was eager. The war started because she didn't answer to him. Her father looked at her. "Have you decided?" Maka nodded.

**Reality…**

"EWW IT'S A LOVEY-DOVEY STORY, I'M GONNA THROW UP!" Black*Star grabbed a bag and started fake-puking just to make a point.

Liz slapped him on the back hard. "WHAT DID YOU THINK IT WAS? A STORY ABOUT NINJA PIRATES?"

"YES, YES I DID THINK IT WAS ABOUT NINJA PIRATES" Black*Star said sarcastically.

This time, Patty slapped him hard enough to knock him out.

**Story…**

Kid had gotten the maiden. The other princes' found their own girls. Black*Star found a girl named Tsubaki, and Soul had found a girl named Liz. Patty was an immortal giraffe that belonged to Black*Star and his Queen.

All three kingdoms had joined together and that one kingdom was named the kingdom of Death.

END.

**Reality…**

"That's it? That story was so not cool man." Soul yawned.

"Ok, number one, I'm not a man. Number two, It wasn't supposed to be cool. It was supposed to be sweet and romantic and fluffy and-" Liz was cut off by the door opening.

It was Maka and Kid. Maka was dragging Kid because he fainted during one of his symmetry fits, and she wasn't going to leave him in the street.

Kid woke up and climbed to his feet. "Did we miss anything?"

Patty laughed, "YOU MISSED AN EIPC STORY! HAHAHAH!"

Liz hid the smirk on her face. "Hey Kid, I'll pay you eight dollars if you kiss Maka in the closet!"

"Did you say eight?"

Liz nodded.

"Wait Kid what are you-" She was pushed in a closet followed by a closed door and an eight second kiss from Kid.

Maka then walked out and calmly walked to the kitchen. "Wow that went easier than I thought." Liz gave Kid the 8 dollars.

Maka walked out the kitchen a minute later with a frying pan. She chased Kid and Liz all around the house.

When she caught them, she hit them both which knocked them out.

REAL END.

**My second fic! Kinda suckish in my opinion but I couldn't come up with anything better. Please tell me what you think, and if I have any mistakes, I would LOVE some people to point them out! I won't be offended. HOPE YOU ENJOYED~**

****

****


End file.
